nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/Maybe soon
On our forums, I once asked whether or not Nitrome Wiki should apply for a Spotlight or not. Truth be told, our articles aren't quite there in terms of quality, but if we at least try, we might even be able to up the Wiki's quality by doing so. I looked at the criteria needed in order to be approved for a spotlight. As quoted from the community central page: * The requestor should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. (to be worried about when the spotlight application is actually submitted) * The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Very short articles (listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. (last time I checked, the Wiki had 48 pages marked as stubs, out of our pages. Still, has noted many other short articles not listed as stubs. Short pages are considered ones to be less than 300 bytes.) * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected for editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism. (hence the reason I first unprotected the main page. There hasn't been a strong history of vandalism yet, and we do have links to the certain categories as our navigation. So this part is overall good.) * The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). (I went through this page and either deleted pages or put them in a category. Except for the Nitrome:Administrators, which is an uncreated page, there should be no other pages filed in these records. I'll have to ask about the Admin page, though; because that page hasn't even been created.) * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. (for the time of near application.) * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) (yes, we do have this.) * The wiki should have a custom message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) (Check.) * The wiki should have a customized skin. (I don't know if this means a picture in the background or the colour scheme changed to better suit the Wiki.) * The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. (we aren't supposed to be an offensive Wiki, so there should be none.) Based on the requirements now, it wouldn't seem too horrible if I were to ask for a spotlight, though chances are I've overlooked some things. The only thing I would work more on is rewriting pages from Category:Articles in need of rewriting and expanding as many as possible. All I'm saying is, it's possible. If the Wiki were to get a spotlight, a link would be put on other Wiki pages, encouraging other users from other Wikis to click on them. This could mean more visitors and popularity for the wiki! So basically the bottom line would be...do you want to try and go for it? Improve our article standards a notch and expand stubs and really short pages? One thing for sure is, this Wiki could also use a bigger band of active registered users to help out. Oh yeah, and ones who don't vandalise either. =) Category:Blog posts